1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a control device of a construction machine that performs tasks with hydraulic pressure, by driving a hydraulic pump by means of an engine and an electric motor.
2. Description of Related Art
A control device of a battery mechanism has been known that performs a process of tightening a limit of charging/discharging power of a battery if a degree of deterioration of the battery is larger than a predetermined degree, and loosening the limit of the charging/discharging power of the battery if the degree of deterioration of the battery is smaller than the predetermined degree (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-124353).